


Ear Buds

by domluver



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris needs a book to read before he goes on his press tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ear Buds

She reached into her pocket, quickly looking around the bookshelf to make sure that a manager wasn’t coming. It wasn’t exactly regulation to listen to music in the work place, especially with ear buds, but OSHA be damned. The store wouldn’t be open for another twenty minutes she could listen to her motivation music while she stocked the row of shelves. Shaking out the cord she tucked her hair back and pressed play. If the volume was on low she’d at least be able to hear someone coming, hopefully it wouldn’t be a manager. Finding the music she wanted she slipped the IPOD back into her pocket before turning her attention to the cart of books. Pursing her lips she grabbed the first ten books and set to work.

Chris shuffled into the store a little after they opened, he really hated to be the first person in the store but he couldn’t help it he was running late already. But he was currently without a book to read on the long plane ride and following car rides he’d have with the press tour. He stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the valley of books below. Now if he could only think of a book on his huge reading list it would be a lot easier to figure out which section he should head towards. He jogged down the stairs and headed where his feet lead him.

He browsed the rows of fiction, he ran his finger along the spines of the books reading them quickly hoping one of them would pop out at him. Nothing, no title, no author, no cover looked interesting to him. If he didn’t find one soon he’d just have to grab on and hope for the best. As he turned the corner he skidded to a halt. In the aisle he was about to turn into a girl was dancing, earphones in her ears a handful of books in her hands. He grinned broadly. She had her eyes closed, mouthing to the music, occasionally some words slipping out. He couldn’t tell what she was listening to but he could hear heavy guitar riffs coming from her ears. Chris studied her, her brown curly hair was tucked behind the wires, she obviously worked here. If the stack of books wasn’t a giveaway, she had a name tag which read “Tegan” scrolled across it.

As the song finished Tegan opened her eyes and stopped. There was a man standing at the end of the aisle staring at her. Her mouth went dry as her entire body flushed. He wasn’t manager thank God, or some random safety person. He was chuckling behind his hand at her. Slowly she put the books down on the nearest shelf and pulled the ear buds out and shoved them hastily in her pocket.

“Sorry, sir, I—did you need help?” Tegan barely managed to finish. She couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or the fact the man standing in front of her was the prettiest man she’d ever seen.

“Well, I didn’t mean to disturb you,” He shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets. Chris didn’t mean to stare or interrupt her he should’ve just skipped this row. “I was just looking for a book.”

“Anything in particular?”

Chris smiled, “I’m just waiting for something to jump out at me. Not the best strategy but it works from time to time.”

“I’ve done it myself when I’ve got the time.”

“Time I don’t have,” Chris huffed looking at his watch, five minutes before his driver would be coming in looking for him.

“Oh, well then I’ll let you get looking.” Tegan picked up the books from the shelf. Anything to get out of his awkward encounter. A man that good looking and trying to find the right book, let him have the time.

Chris shifted as she went past him, he looked over her shoulder at the stock of books in her hands. One caught his eye, she was placing it on top of the cart. It was a dark cover, he could see some green and a brown colored moth?

“Excuse me?” Chris slid to the cart placing a hand on the rail to stop her from moving it. “That book on top can I have it? Think that’s my book.”

“Silence of the Lambs?” Tegan frowned down at the book. She would never admit it outloud but the cover always freaked her out. An ominous moth floating around, just what she didn’t want to encounter. Picking up the book she handed it to the gentleman over the cart. “It’s part two of a series though.”

“Yeah,” Chris flipped through the book, it wasn’t as long as he would’ve wanted but it would work. “I’ll be okay though. Not the first time I’ve read out of order.” That was a lie but Chris couldn’t help but let it slip. He didn’t know why.

“Alright, well enjoy sir. If you excuse me,” Tegan moved away from the cart and tried not to run away from the customer but he unnerved her. As she pushed into the back room she took the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. It slowly began to dawn on her who that customer was.

Chris blinked rapidly as the girl practically ran from him. He couldn’t stop the bray of laughter that escaped from his lips. He went down the aisle picked up Red Dragon before running to the front of the store to check out, laughing. The clerk at check out eyed him oddly, he couldn’t really tell if it was because of who he was or that he couldn’t stop laughing. He liked this bookstore, he would definitely have to come back especially if the dancing girl was working.


End file.
